


As It Always Will Be

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel reflects on the conflict between his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Always Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter so I'll be posting two. Hope you enjoy!

Keep walking.

 

Just keep walking.

 

I think to myself as I get as far away from the scene as I can. 

 

Walking is more satisfying, I can feel the muscles in my legs start to burn after what seems like an eternity.

 

The only noise I hear is the sound of my breathing and the sound of my feet hitting the soft ground.

 

There's a million things going through my head, more than I can process. A few thoughts stick out among the chaos.

 

Why do my brothers hate each other?

 

Lucifer used to look up to Michael. Michael was everything he wanted to be. Strong, smart, and fearless. I don’t know what happened between them, but one day everything just fell to pieces.

 

Why do they fight?

 

I think back to today, watching them try to kill each other. I never thought it would come to that. Before then it was only yelling and hitting. I remember their first fight, like it had happened just yesterday.

 

Why can’t they just get along?

 

Everything was fine when we were first created. There was no fighting, we talked and had fun together. Everything was so simple. No one picked a side, because there were no sides to pick from.

 

Why did it have to end up this way?

 

I try to answer all theses questions clouding my mind...but I can’t.

 

All I know is that things will never change, things will never go back to the way they were, back to the way it was when we were younger. 

 

It is as it always will be.


End file.
